The Price of Love
by Jacklyn C. Reed
Summary: Sequel to A Chance Reunion. [[You guys asked for a sequel you got it!]]
1. Introduction

Introduction

_Twenty-six weeks. A rather short time to be in cryo-sleep, least that's how I see it. He's dropping me off in the Slam in the Nebula Quadrant. If he only knew, I had heard... He'd probably be throwing a fit. Never tell a spider where it's new home will be._

_ _

_Richard was right. Let your senses start working, let the animal take control, you'll stay awake. It gives you a long time to think. Long time to hone your senses too. Listening to the creaks of the ship as we drift along our course. The ship is actually a small one, transporting no less than twenty-five, but no more than thirty._

_ _

_Humph. Makes me wonder if the devil could look innocent in his suspended sleep. Maybe to someone else, not me. He'll always be a devil. Imagine his brother was Richard's blue eyed devil, now he's mine. Almost ironic I think. Bastard thinks he'll go after Richard when he gets me tucked into a cell. What a crock of shit. He won't find him... not without me anyway. And with the last two people I care about together... there's no way in hell I'd risk getting them caught. _

_ _

_There are civilians on this ship, probably the same people that were calling me heartless as I was boarding. Ha! What a joke! I have a heart; after all,... this was all done out of love._

_ _

_The odd thing however is that there are about two or three guards traveling on the ship too. How do I know for sure? Simple... I've learned to smell them. The metal on their uniforms and the hospital like stench of the fabric. With these guards on the ship,... they must be returning to the Slam. Heh, stupid fucks. Any idiot knows not to open honey in the middle of bear country. Then again, they probably underestimated me. Probably thought I hadn't traveled long enough with Richard to learn anything. Won't they be in for a surprise? I'll have to bide my time until I can figure out how often guards are sent in and out. Of course, I'd have to get my timing perfect while the pilot's still on board if I want to get away. Humph... maybe I should have gotten him to teach me how to pilot as well. But like I said..., it's a long time to keep teaching myself what he started. He'd probably be proud._

_ _

_Oh man... this is amusing. I never would have thought I'd be planning my escape before I even got there. This is too rich.. . . Hmm? What was that? Footsteps?? Mmm, yes footsteps. Must be time to drop off the civilians. Footsteps... the crew no doubt coming to greet the waking passengers. If the bit were not in my mouth, I'd be smiling. That alone would probably scare the fuck out of them. Yes walk away now thinking you'll all be safe. Go off to whatever hellhole you bought a ticket to._

_ _

_*************************_

_ _

_It won't be much longer now. We'll be arriving at the Slam soon. I can hear the crew moving about. Hmm? What's this? . . . Someone coming this way? I wonder why. The stench of a GOV uniform. Humph... looks like they weren't going to take chances with me. All GOV approved crew most likely. Wonder why after nearly ten years they're still after my dad. Who the hell knows? _

_ _

_All I know is that the GOV is totally corrupt and they're vengeful too. Had mom not divorced dad they would have taken everything, not just dad's stuff. Fuckers even took the pictures we had of him. Humph, that only made me learn how to hack so I could try and find him. He's the one that found me though. But that's the past. I can't think about the past right now. I have to push dad and Richard to the back of my mind for now. I have to concentrate on what's at hand._

_ _

_I have to keep my senses keen and sharp. Take in a blind survey of the place. Once the blindfold's off, I might get a better grasp on my situation. Probably not a lot but some at least. Hang onto your hats boys. . . . another bird is about to be thrown into your cage._

_ _

_*************************_

_ _


	2. Part I

Part I

"Move it.," Phil's voice was cold and harsh. The chains attaching the ankle cuffs rattled as she walked blindly forward. The air seemed almost too dry to her, and the smell of disinfectant almost made her sick. It reminded her of hospitals. Except she was sure this place was much worse. Phil turned her to the right then pushed her forward. She growled lightly to herself as she started walking again. She heard footsteps, sounded like three people. 

Two guards sounded the corner followed by a man in a military uniform. The two guards stepped to the side and let the General move forward. Phil reached out and grabbed Jacklyn's arm. "Stay where you are."

Jacklyn complied and yanked her arm out of his grip. She studied the new scents silently. The closest to her had on some type of cologne. His scent was musky, moldy almost. The other two… leather, metal, sweat. Guards probably. But the closest one…she wasn't quite sure who he was.

"Take the bit out of her mouth Mr. Johns.," his voice had a slight British accent to it. Phil complied and slowly undid the knob in the back. Then he slowly pulled the bit from her mouth. She flexed her jaw a tad, glad that damned thing was finally gone. "Why not remove the blindfold too?"

"Yes, Sir." Phil pulled the blindfold off. Jacklyn opened her eyes quickly, which was a mistake. The lights were at a normal level but to her, after no being able to see for so long, they were almost blinding. The chains rattled as her hands went to shield her eyes. "Fuck!!," she tilted her head towards the floor.

The General clasped his hands behind his back. "Greetings Miss Reed." Jacklyn slowly made herself look up, squinting in the light. _Fucking Military, shoulda figured._ She kept a frown on her face, staring at him silently. "I'm here to discuss a deal with you, Miss Reed. For your cooperation.."

She cut him off smirking, "You'll give me my freedom right?" The General had a puzzled look on his face. He nodded slowly to her, "Correct."

She smiled ever so slowly at him. "Well, I know," the smile faded replaced by anger, "That you and your GOV can go fuck yourself! Do you really think I'd betray my father? You're abso-fucking-lutely nuts. So why don't you cut the crap and show me to my cell."

The guards behind the General were staring wide eyed at her. The General had a sour look on his face. "Very well then. Guards!" The guards stepped up slowly towards her and motioned for her to move. To their shock she did so without defiance. Phil watched as she disappeared down the hallway.

*************************

The cells and other hallways were lit with barely enough light to see. The guards had night vision goggles which told Jacklyn it was bound to get darker. She was stopped in front of a cell as one guard leveled his weapon at her and the other took the chains off. She stepped into the cell and heard the door clang behind her and lock. When she looked back the guards were already gone. She raised a slight brow as she caught a scent. "Who's there?" A faint whimper was heard then Jacklyn saw a pair of faint yellow eyes a few feet away from where she stood. _What the hell??_

"She's just a kid." Jacklyn whirled about to meet a pair of translucent green eyes. She narrowed her own and took slow steps. She felt a wall with her hands. "Who are you?"

"I'm Rena, but most people around here call me Ren. My cellmate's Ashley but we just call her Ash. That over there with you is Sil."

"I see…," the lights soon faded away altogether and Jacklyn frowned. "Well… I'm Jacklyn. But you can call me Jack if you want. So what are you in for Ren?"

"I'm an assassin. I killed a few senators on Kneblo." 

"Ah. That explains your eyes then. You must be native from there."

Ren laughed a bit. "That I am. How'd you know?"

"Ehh… I read a lot when I was kid."

"Heh. You still look like a kid to me."

Jack smirked a bit. "Yeah, someone told me that not long ago. I had to prove 'em wrong. So what about Sil. Why do her eyes glow?"

A new voice, much softer than Ren's rose to Jack's ears. "Because they experiment on her."

"Experiment?" Jack raised a brow then glanced over to the pair of faint yellow eyes.

"Yep. She got sent here two years ago for hacking GOV files. She's only fourteen poor thing. She doesn't talk anymore either.," Ren said sadly.

Jack felt angrier for hearing that. It made her blood want to boil. "Bastards! We're humans just like them. Not fuckin' lab rats."

Ren laughed a bit. "Oh yeah? Tell that to them."

"Maybe I will…," her voice trailed off, "maybe I will."

*************************

_Even innocent people end up in Slam. It's sad really. People outside think we all deserve to be here until we die. They're wrong. Sil doesn't deserve to be here. She's just a kid for Christ's sake. Then again that's the GOV for you. They don't care whose life they fuck up._

And Ash… poor girl. She's about two years younger than me. She was with her brother when he attacked a GOV building. He was killed and she sent off here. If people knew the truth about people like Ash and Sil maybe they'd demand that GOV do things properly. Doubt it would do any good though, everyone is afraid to stand up to GOV.

Ren and I are alike. We both chose to do what we did. We both knew that if we got caught we'd be sent here. But Ash and Sil… they had no clue. Innocents do get caught in the crossfire.

I can't believe they're experimenting on people now. That violates the Croft-Howard Act. I doubt they care though… claiming 'What's the harm of using murderers for experiments when they've killed so many?' Problem is Sil isn't a murderer. And it's just wrong. We may be murderers and assassins but we are people too. We feel just like normal people do.

I've made up my mind now. I feel so sorry for Sil. She must be so alone and afraid. I won't let them hurt her. I won't let them hurt her anymore. There has to be a way I can save her…


	3. Part II

Part II

Jack crouched a few feet away from the pair of faint yellow eyes. She could just now make out the girl's outline. She appeared to be very thin. _Probably not eating enough."Sil… I'm Jack.," she eased herself to a sitting position on the floor. She peered at the girl's outline silently. From the way her eyes glowed Jack knew she could more than likely see in the dark._

"Ya wanna talk?," Jack sat still where she was watching Sil. She could tell she was afraid and she didn't want to scare her anymore. Sil shook her head no to Jack and wrapped her arms about her legs. Jack gave a faint smile to her and stood, moving to a cot and plopping down. She put her hands behind her head as she stared at the ceiling.

*************************

It took about a week before Sil started to talk to Jack. That meant she was starting to trust her. Jack was grateful for that. If she needed anything in this place it was friends. 

"So what color is your hair? I can't see it in the dark."

"… blond. It … it used to be short but it grew out since I've been here.," Sil tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Jack smiled to her. "Ya know I shaved my head once."

Sil blinked at her as she sat facing her on the cot. "Really? When..? Why..?"

Jack smiled even more, she didn't mind Sil's questions at all. They were a welcome distraction in this place. "Well the ship I was on crashed. We were on a planet that had three suns."

"Was it hot?" Sil hugged her knees to her chest as she listened.

"Yeah it was. Only eleven of us survived the crash. Out of that eleven only three of us escaped that planet."

"Escaped?" Sil had a puzzled look on her face.

"Yeah. There were monsters there…" Jack looked thoughtful a moment.

"Like the guards here?"

"Oh no. They were aliens. A lot meaner and uglier than the guards here."

"Ohhh…," she paused, "… I'm glad you made it off the planet Miss Jack.," she smiled, "I like having a friend again."

Jack laughed softly and nodded to her. "Yeah… me too kid… me too."

*************************

Jack awoke to the sound of footsteps. She sat up slowly on her cot with a puzzled look on her face. Sil whimpered as she huddled in the corner behind Jack. "T-they're coming for me…"

Jack frowned and quickly moved over to Sil, kneeling in front of her. She put her hands on Sil's small shoulders. "I won't let 'em take you, Sil. I promise." Determination glinted in Jack's blue eyes. She stood up slowly and turned to face the door, grateful that her eyes adjusted enough for her to see in the dark.

Two guards stopped in front of their cell. The taller one reached out and keyed in a code. Jack waited patiently as the door slid open. She put on her best confused looking face. The taller guard entering the cell only gave her a glance before his gaze returned to Sil. He began moving toward Sil slowly. Jack stepped out of his path and glanced to the other guard. He was standing at the front of the cell with his arms crossed. _Oh how stupid can these guys be?_

Jack seized the moment and moved behind the tall guard. She reached out quickly and pulled his gun from the holster at his side."Sil, on the ground!!"

Sil complied quickly, curling into a ball on the ground. The guard had whirled around to face Jack now. She just grinned at him. "May flights of devils wing you to your rest.," with that Jack pulled the trigger. Blood spurted on the back wall and the guard fell with a thud by Sil. Sil yelped and squeezed her eyes shut. Jack grimaced and stumbled forward with a jolt. Blood… her blood. She went to turn but stopped when she felt the gun press into the back of her skull. 

"Don't even think about it bitch." The guard yanked the second gun away from her, strapping it to his side. "You're coming with me. Out the door…Move it!"

Jack turned slowly towards the door, the guard staying behind her all the while. Once they were outside the cell he pressed a button and let the door of the cell slide shut. He raised the gun and hit her forcefully on the back of the head, sending her to the ground. He pressed the COM button on the same console. "Send a team down here. One of the bitches just killed Parker."

Jack shook her head as she got on her knees. Her right shoulder was throbbing and her head was spinning. The guard looked back to her and glared. He stepped toward her and slammed his booted foot into her back. Jack's eyes widened as she lurched forward to the floor gasping for breath. Jack could hear people shouting but she couldn't make out the words or who was saying them. She pushed herself up slightly with shaky arms as she coughed a bit. She turned her head slightly and she could see Sil. She was holding onto the bars at the front of the cell and was looking out at her screaming something. What was she saying?

The hard kick to her gut sent her tumbling over to land on her back. She coughed a tad more as she tried to catch her breath. More kicks were given to her sides as she winced, clenching her jaw shut. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of hearing her cry out in pain. 

*************************

When she woke a flood a light greeted her. She winced from it and groaned as the pain from the beating came back to the forefront. She squinted her eyes in the light, trying to see where she was. A short chubby man with a round face leaned over her."Well I see you have awoke Ms. Reed." He had a cheery look about him even though he was frowning at her.

"Unfortunately…," she muttered.

"I am Doctor Svenstein. I was informed that you killed a guard who was coming to retrieve your cellmate."

"Can't get nothin' past you can they?," her tone was sarcastic.

"Why did you attack and kill that guard Ms. Reed?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "'Cause he was goin' to take Sil away and hurt her. I ain't about to let anyone hurt her again."

"Very intresting. And why is that Ms. Reed?"

She was getting tired of the 'Ms. Reed' crap and his questions. "Because _Mr. Svenstein_ it's not fuckin' right to experiment on humans. She's just a kid for Christ's sake! You and I both know experimenting on humans violates the Croft-Howard Act."

The doctor had a surprised look on his face. He chuckled and then smiled pleasantly at her. "My, my, smart one aren't you? But you see… People don't care about what happens to criminals like you."

Jack felt her temper flaring. She didn't like this man one bit. "Isn't it hard to get your experiments done when she's fighting against you all the time? Wouldn't it be easier, and to your convenience, if you had someone who was willing to cooperate?"

The doctor looked stunned and in shock. She'd hit it right on the head. She just grinned at him. "What do you say, Doc? Exchange an unwilling subject for a willing one?"

The doctor just stared at her in disbelief for a few moments. It seemed to take him a few minutes to find his words. "… You would do that for someone you hardly know?"

"All she did was hack into something. She should have ended up in Juvie but the fuckin' GOV sent her here instead. But to answer your question… Yes… I would."


	4. Part III

Part III

Sil sat up on the bed and wiped away tears as she saw Jack ushered back into the cell. She sniffled and ran to her side wrapping her arms about Jack. Jack did her best not to wince as she returned Sil's hug.

"I'm sorry they hurt you Miss Jack. I'll go with them next time… I don't want you to get hurt again."

"Heh.," Jack grinned lightly down to her before moving over to the cot. Once Jack was seated Sil sat on the floor beside her. Jack reached out an brushed hair and tears off of Sil's cheek. "Don't worry about it kid. They ain't gonna be coming back to get you for anymore tests."

Sil blinked up to Jack shocked. Ren's eyes peered to them from the barred window between their cells. "How'd ya manage that?"

Jack glanced to the window and smirked a bit. "I got my ways. I'm good at making trades."

Ren was confused for a moment. "You didn't…."

"Didn't what?," a puzzled Sil looked between the two.

Jack looked back to Sil and smiled at her. "They won't be coming to get you anymore, Sil. From now on they'll be coming to get me."

Sil's faint yellow eyes widened a bit as new tears threatened to fall. No one had been as nice to her as Jack was… and now she was gonna go through all the pain she had."No!," she threw her arms around Jack's waist and hugged her tightly. Tighter than was comfortable for Jack as she winced. Jack tried to pry the girls arms off but found she wasn't able to, which surprised her. Seemed Sil was stronger than she looked. 

Jack sighed a bit and stroked Sil's hair. "Shhh… its okay kiddo. I can handle anything they throw at me. Don't worry I'll be okay."

Sil sniffled and hugged Jack tighter. She loosened her grip though when she felt Jack flinch. "I… it hurts real bad. It a-always made me wish I would just die."

Jack peered down sadly at her. "Hey," her voice was soft and caring, "it'll be okay I promise.," she tilted Sil's head up and slowly wiped her tears away. Jack stood up slowly by the cot. "Into bed with you."

Sil reluctantly climbed up into the cot. Jack knelt on the floor by her and stroked the hair off Sil's forehead. A soft sweet sound filled the air. "Hush little baby don't say a word, Mama's gonna buy you a mocking bird. And if that mocking bird don't sing, Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring. And if that diamond ring don't shine…" the tune drifted off slowly.

*************************

"You don't know what you're getting into Jack.," Ren kept her tones hushed so she wouldn't wake Sil or Ash.

Jack shook her head as she leaned against the wall. "I had to do something. I wasn't going to stand by and watch them kill her piece by piece."

"You're crazy you know that, Reed?"

Jack snickered. "If you only knew the company I unwillingly parted with when I was caught you'd probably really believe that."

Ren laughed at her. "Would I? Why do you say that?"

A little glint flickered in Jack's eyes as she let memories rise to the surface for a moment. Jack's grin was a tad on the dark side. She shook her head then to clear her mind. "Never mind. I have an appointment later to see the Psychotherapist. Maybe I should play mind games, eh?"

Ren just shook her head at Jack. "You sure are a strange one. The Psychotherapist is a pretty nice guy… Least he was to Ash and Sil. I thought he was a total asshole." 

"Maybe he realized that they were innocent."

"Ha! Now *that* would be something."

Jack just grinned at her as she heard footsteps headed their way. "Looks like it's time for me to go."

*************************

Jack sat silently in the comfy chair, letting her hand shield her eyes from the light. A thick layer of glass separated her room from the other one in front of it. Nothing much was in that room either. There was a chair across from hers, a desk and what looked like a diploma on the wall. She leaned back in the chair to wait for the 'shrink', wondering what he'd be like.

"Prisioner 7832Z594K." The man closed the door behind him as he stared down at her file, not bothering to look up. He moved to the chair slowly and sat down in it. She blinked a bit as she stared at the man before her, tall, lean, black hair, green eyes, glasses. Couldn't be him could it? The man pushed his glasses up with his thumb. Jack couldn't help but grin now. How ironic!

"So how you doin' Mel?"

The man had a puzzled look on his face. He looked up slowly from the file and seemed to pale. "Jackie?"

She smirked. "I ain't been called that in years."

"How did you… Why… What are you doing in there?!" Mel had a worried look on his face.

"Long story, Mel. Sure ya wanna hear it?" She leaned back into the chair folding her hands in her lap.

Mel nodded to her closing the file and putting it beside him in the chair. _Poor Mel. He was always the big brother I never had. What's he gonna think about me now?_

"Well I ran away from home when I was sixteen. Jumping from rock to rock looking for my dad. I managed to contact him once after I'd been looking for a year. He sent some Creds and I bought a ticket on the Hunter-Gratzner. On New Mecca all I had to do was catch a transport and I was home free.," she paused a moment to observe him. He knew about her running away which didn't surprise her since he used to babysit her and take her places, even though he was a good seven years older than her.

She continued, "But we crashed on this desert planet halfway through the trip. Eleven of us made it out of the crash alive but just three of us left the planet."

Mel broke in, "What happened to the other eight? Who were the other two survivors, Jackie?"

"The ones that didn't make it were killed. Imam, Riddick and me were all that got away."

"Riddick?!," he jumped up from his chair. "But a Merc said he died in the crash and collected on him." Mel looked confused.

Jack grinned to him and laughed. "A John Fry right?"

"Yeah…," he looked at her skeptically.

She snickered and shook her head. "An alias he came up with after we reached New Mecca. He left Imam and me there after he collected the reward."

He ran a hand through his short black hair. "Did he kill all the others? Did he hurt you in anyway?"

Jack laughed a bit at his concern now. _If he only knew._ "No, he didn't kill them. Fuckin' aliens did. They were a bunch of nasty motherfuckers. And no he didn't hurt me. He saved my life. He became my Savior."

Mel frowned deeply at the news. She looked up to Riddick? That wasn't good… not good at all. _Maybe it's the drawback of the whole tramatic event on her causing her to idolize Riddick._ "Jackie the man's a murderer. He's dangerous an-"

She cut him off, narrowing her eyes at him. "Look at the file again Mel. I've killed a few people myself, the most recent being a guard here. Riddick taught me how to survive, how to be strong. He believed in me… he knows who I am!"

"Jesus, Jackie, listen to yourself! You're idolizing him! … You're trying to be like him aren't you?," he frowned deeply, he looked hurt.

She stood up slowly, walking to the glass barrier that separated them. "I'm not trying to be like him. I'm just me. I'll do what it takes to survive. If you don't like it," she pointed to him, her tone raising, "then fuck you! I'm not the same weakling I was when you knew me. I don't need you to be strong for me Mel. I'm fine on my own."

He sighed and lowered his head shaking it. "Jackie…"

"Stop calling me that. I'm not Jackie anymore."

"The who are you?," he looked up to her with sad eyes as he sat back down.

"Jack… I'm Jack to everyone except one person. To him I'm Jacklyn."

"And who is that?"

"My lover…" she stated simply, tracing her finger over the 'R' shaped scar under her clothes. 

He looked shocked and appalled as well as sad. He'd seen her trace the letter on her side. He wasn't quite sure what it meant so he pushed it away. He knew she wasn't who she used to be anymore. He might as well get on with the tests. "Look at the wall to your left. Tell me what you see."

She glanced to the wall as the first inkblot image appeared there. "Blood……, one of those fuckin' aliens……, someone holding a shiv……," she grinned at the fourth one, "the first person I killed asshole shoulda known better……, the pilot that raped me……, people covered in blood…… a woman being ripped in half…… a human skull……, another alien……, a corpse."

Mel nodded silently. "We'll have another appointment tomorrow and that will conclude our required sessions together. If you ever feel the need to talk to someone, or want to talk to someone I'll be here."


	5. Part IV

Part IV

"So what did the Psychotherapist say about you?," Ren asked.

Jack could make out Ash standing behind her. She just grinned to them. "Well he was reluctant to say because I used to live by him on Earth Prime."

"What?!," Ren's eyes went wide. Sil and Ash just peered at her silently.

"Yeah the guy lived next door to me and used to baby-sit me."

"Bet that blew his mind seeing you here.," Ren ran a hand through her slightly short coal black hair. 

"Pretty much. But I'm now classified as 'Delusional, extremely dangerous, morbid, with a taste for blood, and being unremorseful.' Basically he said I was a borderline psychopath." Jack just smirked.

"But that's not right! You're nice!," Sil protested.

Jack laughed softly along with Ren. "Hey it's okay kitty-cat, calm down. I know I'm not everything he said. Don't get upset because of what people say. You can't let them see you have any weaknesses."

Sil sighed and nodded to her. Ash peered at them a moment. "Why does it matter if they know we have weaknesses or not? It's not like we can ever get out of here. They'd kill us if we tried."

Ren put her hand on Ash's shoulder to try and comfort her. Jack looked through to them. "You think I'm gonna spend the rest of my life here? I don't fuckin' think so. I'm gonna be gettin' outta here one day. You guys can make up your mind whether or no to come with me then."

*************************

The week passed slowly as Jack healed from the beating and the gunshot wound she took for killing the guard. Sil was still asleep and Jack smiled over to her. _Kitty-cat, everything will be alright._ She turned to look at the front of the cell as she heard the footsteps getting closer. She stood up and moved to the front of the cell. The guards opened the cell and let her step out.

"Hands out!," one of them barked at her. She did as he said and he put restraints on her. They led her down the hall and to an elevator. Both of them had their guns trained on her. But she seemed to keep an eerie calm that bothered them.

"What the hell are you so calm about bitch?," one of them finally spoke up.

She turned her head slowly to look back at him, her voice soft. "Do I scare you?"

The man looked mad for a moment then glared at her. "No one scares Trent Gordan."

She kept the cocky grin on her face, her voice lowering a tad more. "I do…"

The man snorted. "You hear that Will? She thinks she scares me." Trent shoved Jack against the side wall of the elevator and pressed himself against her. "I'm not scared of anyone… much less a little whore like yourself."

"I think you should move…," her tone was calm though his words had angered her, "unless you want something broken."

"Like hell I'll move."

"I warned you…," she leaned her head back then slammed it forward against his. A cracking sound was heard, just before blood spurted from Trent's now broken nose. His hands went up to hold his bleeding nose as Jack brought her knee into his crotch sending him to fall on his knees. Will stepped forward and leveled his gun at her. Jack smirked to him rather cruelly as she wiped some blood off Trent's hand with a finger. "I told you, you'd be sorry.," she flicked her tongue out and licked the blood off of her finger. Will swallowed a lump in his throat. There was no doubt in his mind that this woman was totally nuts. Jack smirked as she heard Trent mutter something like 'You sick bitch.' It seemed she had definitely psyched them out. _I bet he would have loved to have seen that._

*************************

Jack stood where she was supposed to as the doctor fixed Trent's broken nose.

"Ms. Reed. On the table please."

She blinked from her thoughts and moved to the metal table. She climbed up on it and shivered a bit as she laid back. The metal was cold even through her clothes. Will walked over and took the restraints off. Next he pulled the restraint that was attached to the table side up and closed it over her wrist and locked it. He did the same with her other arm. The doctor moved to a console and pressed a button, little clamps rose up out of the table and encircled her ankles.

The doctor moved over to her and began attaching white patched with stiff black wires to her arms. He put one on each of her temples. He undid a few buttons on her shirt and placed a patch above her heart. Jack shot a glare at him.

He frowned at her. "Ms. Reed… had you not attacked Mr. Gordan you would have had time to change into clothes more appropriate for the experiment."

Jack looked away and stared up at the ceiling, keeping her face as calm as she could manage. The doctor moved to her legs and used a scalpel to cut slits in her pants. He then placed the last few patches on her skin.

"Now, Ms. Reed, this will more than likely be the longest time you will spend in here. Mainly because we are going to attempt to advance you to Sil's current point so we will not lose anymore time for our research."

"I understand… do what you gotta."

Trent snarled at her. "Hope it hurts bitch."

The doctor returned to the console and began tapping in key codes. Jack heard the buzzing and whirring of the machine. Her eyes widened as she gasped, pain radiated through her body. Little needles had inserted themselves from the white patches. It took Jack a few moments before she could breathe again. Damn it hurt,… it hurt horribly. She was rather glad now that she saved Sil from this. Jack couldn't help but wonder if it would kill her. It had only been a few minutes so far and the pain was building.

The doctor glanced over to her a moment, keying in something on his hand held keypad. Next he turned to the console on his right and began turning the dials just slightly this way and that. Tears glinted in Jack's eyes from the pain as her mouth opened in a scream… but no sound came from her, she remained silent as if she was mute. Trent smirked as he watched, quite happy seeing her in pain. The doctor keyed in more results on his keypad.

*************************

The hours ticked by slowly as the experiment continued. Jack felt as if they were ripping her apart cell by cell. Her vision had blurred to where nothing was clear anymore. Countless tears had slipped down her cheeks leaving her eyes red and puffy. There were times when she thought she lose consciousness and be freed from the pain. Each time she felt like that, just before the blackness could take her, the pain would increase. She felt like she was nothing but pain in essence. It consumed her fully, never letting her go. She couldn't think anymore… it made it hurt even more when she did. All Jack knew was that she was going to die and she'd never see him again.

The thought of never seeing him again hurt more than the physical pain. It only cause more tears to fall savagely down her cheeks. _R-richard…it hurts.It hurts so bad… I'm never going to see you again am I?…please forgive me… I'll always love you Riddick… but all there is… is the pain……I can't take it much longer…_

_ _

_Goodbye…my love…_Jack's eyes fluttered closed as the darkness finally claimed her.


	6. Part V

Part V

She was groggy and her head was pounding. Jack opened her eyes slowly as she heard voices she couldn't make out. She forced herself to get out of the fogginess in her mind. 

"What's goin' on?," her voice cracked a bit.

The doctor turned to her and smiled. "I'm glad you are back with us Ms. Reed. You've been unconscious for days."

Jack blinked as she soaked in the information. Poor Sil must be frantic thinking she's dead. "I'd like to go back to my cell."

"You will. You will.," the doctor moved to her side. "I must ask you something Ms. Reed. Were you sexually active before you came here?"

She blinked at him. "Why the hell does it matter if I was or not?," her tone was annoyed.

The doctor pushed his glasses up on his pudgy nose. "Well Ms. Reed,… you are pregnant. And from the tests I've conducted well before your departure to here."

Jack was stunned into silence. A baby? She was carrying his baby? She wanted to scream for joy but the happiness faded when she realized where she was. Slam. If she were allowed to have the baby, as most women were, it would be sent away for adoption. Jack felt her chest tighten at the thought of never being able to see her child. 

"Others involved with this experiment will be meeting later to discuss that. You will be brought back here afterwards."

Jack just nodded numbly to him. She was still caught up in the fact that she was going to be a mother and Riddick a father.

*************************

When the guards brought her back to the cell Sil was sobbing. When Sil saw Jack she ran to her and hugged her tightly, unable to speak as she continued to sob. Jack rubbed her back, "Shhh… it's okay. Didn't I tell ya I'd be fine?"

Sil sniffled and looked up to her nodding. Jack smiled warmly down at her and wiped her tears away and kissed the top of her head. "Lay down and rest, kitty-cat. I know you've been worried but it's okay now."

Jack slipped to the window where Ren's eyes waited. She watched as Sil layed down and she looked back to Ren. "I don't know if this is the best or worst day of my life."

"What do you mean?," Ren looked at her confused.

"Well… I'm pregnant. I… I don't want my kid to be born here but I can't betray my dad or Riddick…"

"Whoa! Wait a second honey! Riddick? As in Richard B. Riddick?"

"None other." Jack smirked to her.

"Then…" Ren finally put two and two together, "You mean that's *his* kid?!!"

Jack laughed at her tone. "I told you that you'd think I was crazy when you knew who I parted with unwillingly."

"Damn… You're right. I do think you're crazy. So Riddick's alive…?" Ren whistled softly, "Can't believe no one else knows."

"Well only you and Mel know.…I feel so strange. The Doc told me he was goin' to be having a meeting then he'd see me again.," Jack looked down feeling afraid for the first time since the planet, "I'm scared I'm gonna lose my baby… our baby…" Her hands went to caress her stomach.

Ren frowned as she looked at Jack, wishing she could offer some sort of comfort but she knew she couldn't. Ren felt helpless as she watched Jack stand there with tears slipping down her cheeks.

*************************

Jack stepped thorough the door where she had been brought for her sessions with Mel. She was a bit puzzled about why she was there. Mel walked in the other room with the doctor.

"I have to advise you against this! Doing that could cause her to snap! She'd go psycho!!"

Jack's heart sank in her chest as she put a hand over her stomach protectively. "You're not taking my baby.," her tone was venomous.

Her voice startled them both and they looked to the other room. They obviously weren't expecting her to already have been there.

"Now Ms. Reed… you have to understand-"

She cut him off, "No you better fuckin' understand that *you're* not taking my baby. I'll kill anyone who tries to!!"

Mel peered at her sadly wishing he could do something, but he had no say in this. He looked as if he was about to cry.

"Are you willing to carry the child even through the testing? As I see it you are putting it in danger… if it's even still alive that is."

Jack paled a bit and cradled her stomach. The beating… all the pain from the 'first session,' how did it affect the baby? Was her baby still alive? She closed her eyes wishing Riddick was here to tell her their baby was fine and everything would be okay. That he'd get them out of here. But the fact of the matter was that he wasn't here. He'd have no clue which Slam she was sent to. She opened her eyes and turned abruptly to the door as she heard it open. She fought back the tears that wanted to fall. She glared at Trent who had his gun leveled at her.

"Time for your operation, sweetheart." He grinned at her.

"Never!" She hissed back at him.

"Oh I beg to differ." He pulled the trigger and a dart caught her in the shoulder. She looked to it and flinched as she pulled it out. They were drugging her so she wouldn't be able to fight them. She brought it up and sniffed at it slowly, trying to remember the scent. She staggered to the side slightly and let her shoulder slump against the glass.

Mel moved to where Jack was leaning against the glass. He peered sadly at her, a tear slipping down his cheek. Jack looked to him slowly, her blue eyes pleading for him to help her.

"Mel…" She slid down the glass wall slowly, trying to fight off the drug to no avail. She kept her head tilted up to him as tears glinted in her eyes. It took everything Mel had to not break down and cry then and there. He mouthed two silent words to her as he put a hand against the glass. 'I'm sorry.'


	7. Part VI

Part VI

"Come on, Doc said it's time for you to wake up." Trent nudged her in the side.

Jack groaned as she opened her eyes to the lights above her in the Med Lab. Fear and panic set in and all grogginess was left behind. She tried to move but found her hands were held to the table by the restraints. "Arrgh!! Let me out of this!!"

Trent smirked to her. "Don't worry everything went smoothly. They already disposed of the nuisance you had."

Jack let her head fall back against the table as she closed her eyes, she could feel her heart breaking. A few tears slipped down from her now closed eyes as turmoil raged throughout her. She felt Trent leaning over her and undoing the restraints. _They have to pay. I want them to pay. I want to feel their blood on my hands, hear them beg for mercy they'll never get._Once he freed her hands he pulled her into a sitting position, getting ready to attach a new pair of restraints. She opened her eyes and growled as she shoved him backwards with her weight. It caught him by surprise and she had him pinned against a tall cabinet, her forearm pressing into his throat.

He moved his hand towards his gun slowly. She growled at his gesture and yanked the gun from his side, flinging it across the room. Trent peered at her wide eyed now. All the humanity had drained out of Jack's eyes, and as far as she was concerned, her soul. She didn't care anymore, she just wanted to make them suffer for the pain they caused her. The look in her eyes was nothing but animalistic rage.

"Scared of me now?," she spoke slowly as her other hand opened a drawer. She gave him a feral grin as she pulled a scalpel from the drawer. Trent was starting to shake and her grin widened even more. She could smell it now, … his fear. He was scared to death and she reveled in it.

She played the smooth side of the blade over his cheeks, careful not to cut him… yet. She moved her arm down slightly, leaning up to whisper in his ear, her voice a mere whisper. "You should be…," she laughed softly as she made a slight cut on his cheek. He flinched from it but mostly from fear. She smiled at him slowly, "I think I'll kill you slowly…," her voice lowered a tad, "… more fun for me."

Trent went to protest, to call out for help. Jack growled and raked the scalpel through his clothes on his side, slicing deep into the flesh then pulling the blade up quickly. Trent sucked in a breath and shuddered as he felt the blood flow down his side. Jack grinned, almost sadistically, to him, "Mmmm… I'm not even started yet _'dear'_…"

*************************

When the doctor opened the door to the Med Lab he came to an abrupt halt. The sight before him was gruesome. Blood covered different parts of the room and Trent laid on the table face down and cut open, his innards partly on the table and floor. Blood was pooled on the table and dripping off at the foot of it. Trent himself was covered in blood and his clothes had many cuts in them.

"How nice of you to join us doctor…," her voice was calm as she stepped from behind a row of shelves. Blood matted her hair and cheeks, an insane grin plastered on her face.

The doctor stumbled back out the door and managed to close it just before she slammed her body against it. She hissed at him as she glared through the small window on the door. It looked like Mr. Archer was right. She had completely lost it… and the body inside that room proved it. The doctor pressed the COM button on the console by the door. "Send down some men. We have a hostile in the Med Lab. We need to move her to solitary."

It took a total of four guards to hold her down as they put restraints on her. Once her hands and legs were securely locked in them the doctor walked up to her. "You're starting to prove uncooperative Ms. Reed."

"You treat me like an animal I'll act like one!," she spit venomously back at him.

He made an unpleasant face at her. "Then we'll cage you like one until you cool down. …Put the bit in her mouth."

*************************

Jack wasn't sure how many days she'd been left in that room. Her hands were held by restraints that fell from the ceiling and her feet were chained to the floor, leaving her immobile. The bit had worn the skin at the corners of her mouth raw. The time she'd spent in the room so far had shown her that there was a beast in every human. And she learned how a monster could be made, from the numerous beatings she was given by various guards. Each paying her back for killing Trent.

She couldn't remember when she'd last had a sane thought. The only thing that filled her mind was vengeance and rage. They'd provoked a dangerous animal when they took her baby. She knew now that she wouldn't let them take the last person here that meant something to her… her kitty-cat… her Sil. 

_Oh no… you boys won't her. Once a mother cat's been provoked, a fight to the death is sure to come soon enough. I just have to bide my time… wait and watch… observe my prey… learn their weaknesses… then silently, like the noble hunter… go in for the kill._


	8. Part VII

Part VII

It had been nearly a year since Jack was first brought to Slam. She'd also killed and injured numerous guards who looked at Sil wrong or tried to touch her. All her sessions with the "good" doctor had ironically benefited her.

All the gene splicing had increased her senses. Though during the middle months she nearly went crazy from the increase in all her senses at once. Colors faded to only faint hints in black, gray, and white. But her favorite thing was being able to see in the darkness and have her eyes adjust automatically to various levels of light. She'd never be blinded that way. 

She'd neglected though to tell the doctor about her newest discovery. It seemed she was getting some rather sharp canines. _All the better to tear out someone's throat._ She also noticed her nails curving slightly into points on both her hands and feet. It hurt when she put shoes on so now she just discarded them under her cot. She looked to Sil who was sleeping soundly. She listened to her deep, slow breathing and the slow beating of Sil's heart. Jack smiled down her faintly, looking out for Sil kept whatever humanity Jack had left, if any, intact.

Jack shifted her gaze to the cell door as slight curls brushed over her shoulders. Her hair had grown out quite a bit. She'd gotten the doctor to cut it back to her shoulders once but now it fell to her shoulders from its ponytail. Jack figured it must be one of the side effects of the experiment. She was glad when he stopped the gene splicing sessions so he could monitor her adjustment to her new senses.

Her pale lips pulled back into a dark smirk as she crept silently to the front of the cell. She'd found that she'd become amazingly agile and limber… _like a cat._ And oddly enough to her fascination the doctor had told her that some of her genes were spliced with a predatory cat. He never would tell her which ones though. But when he'd told her the keyword 'some' she knew just how much of an experiment she was. _Nothin' but a guinea pig._

But today was, as the doctor had put it, the day they'd see what she was really capable of. Today she was getting thrown in the Pit with twenty-five murderers who, each, were promised freedom and a full pardon if they brought them her head. Jack knew how bogus a deal like that was. If by some off twist of fate she was killed, she knew her killer would more than likely be terminated than freed. _Desperate people do desperate things._

*************************

Nova sighed as she watched the newest member of their crew check their course. In two days they would reach Lison 2. Then her stepfather and Riddick would go round up Mike Ceit, the relief warden being sent in. It had taken them about four months to crack the new scrambled codes before they could figure out where her stepsister was.

_Damn he's fine…_ Nova nibbled on her lip a bit as she drifted into thought. The whole time he'd been aboard he'd been quiet and sad. Nova thought it was because he was lonely. And to Brian, her ex's, disapproval she'd offered to share his bed more than once. Every time though he refused her and told her she was barking up the wrong tree. None of that stopped Nova though. She was going to find a way to make that man hers.

"See somethin' interesting?," came the deep voice that made Nova want to drool.

Nova snapped from her thoughts as she looked at Riddick who had turned around to face her. She smiled charmingly at him. "Course I do."

Riddick smirked a bit at her. She was older than Jacklyn was and he could tell she never hid her interest in him. He'd told her before he wasn't interested but it seemed the girl wouldn't take no for an answer. "Then you better clear your mind and get focused. I don't want *anyone* screwing up this chance.," his tone was stern and calm.

Nova flushed a bit, her cheeks reddening. Riddick just grinned to her faintly. He found it amusing how easily he could push her buttons and make her angry. Nova gave him a glare and shifted her gaze down to her console. When she did happen to glance up there was Riddick standing in front of the console. He leaned over it slowly, resting his hands atop it. Nova's breath caught in her throat and she couldn't make her move even if she had wanted to.

"Jacklyn means a lot to me. She's helped me in more ways than one. If anyone screws this up for me… I'll kill 'em.," his silver blue eyes burned into her green ones as she sank back into her chair.

*************************

The test had gone well, at least in Jack's opinion. She'd come back bloodied and carrying twenty-five scalps for them. She'd also handed over the knife she had scalped her victims with. She was taken to the Med Lab and cleaned up, then ushered into a conference room. She was chained to a metal chair that was bolted to the floor. At least they were learning.

The door opened and Jack shifted her gaze to it. In walked Military and GOV personal. She quirked an eyebrow as they were all seated. Then in he came…, the blue eyed devil, Phillip Johns. She couldn't help but let a grin form on her lips, the points of her canines showing.

"As you can see gentlemen so fat the splicing has proven successful in boosting movement and attack speed.," the doctor said smiling.

"Maybe so Doc, but ever stop to think before you tampered with her?" Phil scratched his cheek as he peered at the doctor. The sight of the girl now unnerved him. She looked like a wild animal. "What you did was give her an advantage over you and the men here.," he stated bluntly, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Mr. Johns… why exactly are you here anyway?," the doctor peered at him annoyed.

"So you don't make a stupid mistake and decide to send her," he pointed to Jack, "off to a warring planet where she can escape."

Jack laughed a bit. "What do you care Johns? You'd hunt me down for the money just the same."

The doctor looked infuriated as he peered at Phillip. But before he could tell him anything Phil broke in. "Damn right I'd hunt you down again girl. You're nothing but a menace to society like your idol Riddick."

All Jack could do was laugh deep and heartily. A sly grin crept across her face. "Haven't found him yet,… have you?"

Hushed whispers flooded across the room. Phil just glared at her. She shook her head slowly. "You won't find him. No one will…, except maybe me one day.," she paused, "And don't worry… I'll visit you and be sure to pay you back for everything…"


	9. Part VIII

Part VIII

Dimitri smirked over to Riddick as he sat in the pilot's chair. The man was intimidating but he looked awkward in the uniform. "Man you jus' dun know strange ya look."

Riddick looked up to him, mirrored shades hiding his eyes. "That's where you're wrong.," he smirked a bit, "Feels kinda weird to be wearing the monkey suit instead of looking at it."

Dimitri gave a hearty laugh and shook his head. Of everyone aboard the VOXCON he got along with Riddick the best. Mainly because they had the 'You don't fuck with me, I don't fuck with you' attitude asserted between themselves. "You glad we're getting' yer girl back?"

Riddick looked to Dimitri with a slightly shocked look on his face. He hadn't told or hinted to anyone that Jacklyn was 'his' girl. He peered into Dimitri's black looking eyes. He thought that Jacklyn was never his girl; instead he felt it was the other way around. He was hers. He knew part of him would always belong to her, if not all of him. "That obvious?"

Dimitri smirked to him as a strand of auburn hair fell loose from his ponytail. "Only ta someone who ain't blind. I saw tha way ya smiled when we cam up wit' the plan."

Riddick shook his head and laughed as he took his seat across from the door of the transport. He strapped himself in and looked to Dimitri, giving him a firm nod.

Dimitri turned around and began pulling the ship away from the dock of the space station. "Please buckle your seatbelts and make sure your trays are in their upright and locked positions. We'll be arriving Nebula Slam 452 in under two hours."

*************************

Jack leaned down and whispered in Sil's ear. "We're gettin' outta here kitty-cat, but you gotta do your part."

Sil nodded silently to her and sat up on the cot, then standing up slowly. Jack looked to the front of the cell sharply. There were coming to take her for more tests but today was the day. Today was the day they were gettin' the hell outta here. There was a transport coming with a relief warden on board. Jack moved to the front of the cell and waited, Sil hiding behind her.

The guards opened up the door and she stepped out slowly. Sil darted from behind her and took off running down the hall. The guards, as planned, diverted their attention to the escaping girl. Jack sprang into action, wrapping an arm about one guards neck, jabbing her claws into the flesh. She hissed and pulled her hand to the side in a rapid motion. Her claws tore deep gashes in the flesh of his neck, the smell of blood and death filled her nostrils. The other guard stood staring wide eyed at Jack, knowing his death was about to come. Jack grinned, she knew she'd scared him shitless, she snatched the gun from his trembling h ands and leveled it at him.

"Now… you're gonna do what I say. Open that cell." She gestured over to where Ren and Ash stood.

The guard moved to it slowly and keyed in the code. The door opened slowly. "Ash get the other guards gun. Ren lock this guy in the cell.," Jack handed her the gun before moving up the hall to Sil.

They'd managed to get to the main level without being detected so far. She moved toward the Med Lab and hurried the others in before following them. She turned to see the doctor's surprised face.

"Well, well, well… glad to see you're so happy to see me, Doc." She smirked at him. "Ren you wanna do the honors or should I?"

"Oh no. I can handle him." Ren grinned to Jack then the Doc. "This is for Sil and all the others you hurt." Ren held the trigger down as the doctor's body shook from side to side as blood spilled through his clothes.

*************************

Riddick drifted in his thoughts about Jacklyn. He wondered how she'd held up in the Slam. He only hoped he wouldn't be too late to save her. She meant too much to him for him to lose her now. He couldn't lose her. He didn't know what would become of him if she had died or the Slam had broken her spirit. He didn't think he'd stay who she helped make him if she was gone. He knew he wouldn't.

If Jacklyn was dead then all the good in his life would be gone. He knew he'd snap. He'd kill again for the sake of killing, just to feel blood on his hands and see fear in the eyes. He would turn into even more of a monster than he was to start out with. He ran a hand over his scalp then put the navy hat back on his head. _Hang on Jacklyn… I'm coming.Please God… let her be alive._

*************************

Alarms were blaring throughout the Slam, lights flashing red. Jack did her best to block out the noise. Bullets clanged against the wall every so often from the hallway in front of it. Jack growled a bit to herself. They were starting to piss her off. They had to get past here to make it to the transit dock. Jack also knew if they couldn't find a way to get across son they'd be as good as dead.

Ren looked to Jack and nudged her. "I'll give you guys covering fire. You head for the transit and get them outta here."

Jack blinked as she looked at Ren. She opened her mouth to protest but Ren moved in the open and began firing. Jack narrowed her eyes and yelled at the other two girls. "Move!!!"

The three ran past the open hall as Ren continued to fire. When Ash got across she stopped and turned to look back at Ren. Jack shoved her around and pushed her forward. "Keep Moving!!!!"

Jack knew Ren wouldn't make it. And she would get the girls outta here, just like Ren asked her to. Jack could hear more gunfire then the thud as Ren fell. Jack rounded the corner and stopped. Sil and Ash were pounding on the hatch door. They gave Jack a worried look. "Move back. Stay against the wall."

Jack slipped to the console and checked. She smirked a bit. They were a little early; the transit was just now docking. "Get ready to run in after me. Ash once we're in hit the button to your right to close the hatch."

Ash nodded to her slowly as they moved out from the wall a few steps. Jack stepped in front of the hatch, listening to it hiss as it slowly opened. Riddick waited impatiently behind the hatch, glancing down a moment and tugging the wrinkles out of his jacket. Jack saw the boots and got ready to slam the man back. Their leaving depended on it. The door locked into position and Jack leaped forward with a yell, slamming her weight into the man. She knocked him back into the seat behind him, her prickly nails clasping at his neck, one purposely over his jugular.

Riddick didn't move as he felt his attacker press something against his neck. He peered through the mirrored shades at the woman above him.

"Close the hatch!!," Jack barked to Ash as the gunfire got closer.

Riddick couldn't believe his eyes. It was Jack. While her attention and gaze were elsewhere he turned his head to look at a stunned Dimitri. His booming voice echoed in the transit, "GO!"

Jack looked back to the man sharply, a snarl on her face. She pulled the shades off his face with her free hand. Her blue eyes met his silver-blue ones and recognition dawned on her. She let her hand drop from his neck as she stood up and moved away from him. _Riddick…_


	10. 

Part IX

Part IX

A scent roused Jack from her sleep. It took her a moment to recognize… death. Her eyes darted to Sil. She could see the soft breathing as she rested. She looked to Ash and frowned. She knelt down by her body. Blood had soaked her side that lay on the floor. Jack cursed under her breath. _Too caught up in the fact you actually got to see him again. That's why she's dead Jack. You didn't pay attention._

Jack recoiled as she heard a sound, eyes snapping open. There was Riddick on one knee by her, placing the jacket over Ash's face. Riddick almost frowned as she recoiled, but he forced his normal indifferent look to stay on his face. There were so many things he wanted to ask her, so many things he wanted to tell her. He just couldn't seem to find the words.

Jack noted his silence and thought it meant he was disgusted with what she had become. Would he let her explain why though? Why she had to turn so cold… why she had to become the beast she was. _Can I tell him? I thought I was strong and look what happened to me… How can I tell him I lost our baby? That I wasn't strong enough to fight to keep our baby… He'd hate me… just like I hate me. No… I can't tell him. It's better if he doesn't know._

Riddick moved to sit beside her as she glanced sideways at him. "You know I was comin' to rescue you but it—"

Jack cut him off bluntly, "I didn't need rescuing. We would have gotten away just fine."

A slightly hurt look tinted Riddick's eyes. He knew she had changed, that the Slam had changed her. He felt responsible for that. He wasn't sure what to say to that. He opened his mouth to say 'You're dad sure is gonna be glad to see you', instead something else entirely came out his mouth. "I love you Jacklyn…"

He wasn't sure where it had come from but the words didn't bother him. Jack, however, was staring at him a bit wide-eyed. _Did… did he just say he loved me? Why…? Why do you love me? How can you? Don't you see what I've become? Would you still say that after you know I lost your baby? You shouldn't love something as horrible as me…_

When he failed to get any response from her he stood up slowly and moved to the front of the transport. He seated himself in the co-pilots chair and ran a hand over his scalp. He'd just leave her to her thoughts. Maybe it was for the best anyway. Dimitri glanced to him. He had heard him tell her how he felt and he heard the off silence that following it. He thought the guy would be heartbroken… but if he was he sure in the hell wasn't showing it. 

"How long till we rendezvous?," Riddick's voice was quiet.

"About thirty.," Dimitri refrained from asking him if he was alright. He just turned his attention back to the stars in front of them.

*************************

"Jackie! Thank God you're safe!" Jason Reed wrapped his arms tightly about her in a hug. She cringed inwardly at the name but smiled faintly as she returned the hug.

"Course I'm fine." She pulled back from the hug.

Sil gave Jack's arm a slight tug as she stayed hidden behind her. "Mama-cat… who are all these people?"

A silence settled over the room as all eyes turned to Jack. Riddick peered at her with an arched brow. This would be interesting. Jack reached around and pulled Sil to stand in front of her. Jack put her hands on Sil's shoulders. "Sil this is my dad," she pointed to him, "but you can just call 'im Grandpa if ya want." Riddick looked to Jack sharply. _Grandpa?! What the hell is she talking about!?_Jason was pale and looked like he was about to faint.

Jack couldn't help but grin at them. "Geez guys… I adopted her not had her. Kids aren't born full grown ya know."

A relieved look crossed over many faces in the room, especially Jason's. He smiled to the two of them warmly. "Why don't you two come with me and I'll get you some food then show you to your room."

*************************

When Jack walked into the mess hall after her father she stopped dead in her tracks. She didn't hear what he was talking about now. She saw a woman hugging Riddick and kissing his cheek. She held back her snarl. She watched the woman caress his cheek, then turn and look toward her and her father.

"Nova! Nova, come say hello to your stepsister.," Jason called.

Jack looked to him sharply. _Stepsister? _She felt a growl low in her throat. _Means she'll be missed… so I can't kill her._ "Dad I'm really beat… I think I'll go to bed early. I'll meet everyone tomorrow."

Jason nodded to her. "Alright. You remember the way?"

Jack nodded to him and headed out the door quickly. Riddick watched her go and gave a glare to Nova. She took a step back and put her hands on her hips. She narrowed her eyes at him. "What? I was just welcoming you back."

*************************

Jack moved into the room quickly, taking deep breaths. _So there is someone else… I knew he couldn't love me. He probably said it for show. Probably thought I'd fall into his arms crying. Maybe the old me would have, but not now… not ever again. I won't trust anyone with my heart. That way I won't get hurt and there's no attachments keeping me here if I don't want to be. No one wants a beast… you just proved that Riddick…_

Jack growled a bit under her breath as she felt tears slipping down her cheeks. It'd been so long since she'd shown emotion. She thought she had protected herself well enough that nothing would phase her. Somehow the old feelings for Riddick had squirmed their way back into her life, past all her carefully placed defenses. She never thought something could hurt this much… but it did… it struck her numb at the core.


	11. 

Part X

Part X

Jack had stayed in her room for hours as she calmed herself. Sil came back and Jack waited till she was sleeping soundly to leave and walk around the ship. Her conscience had been bothering her. She knew she should have told Riddick that they had a child until it was brutally taken from her. She knew she should have told him she loved him too… that she always had. She walked down the hallway slowly, heading towards Riddick's quarters. She'd get everything straight with him. She'd tell him everything she went through and why she became what she was now.

She neared his quarters and jerked her head up. There was another scent… a woman. It was Nova, the stepsister; she had something on that smelled of Jasmine. Jack felt her lips curling back in a snarl. She pressed her back against the wall and tilted her head to the door. She let the sounds float to her ears.

"Was she always like that, Riddick?"

"Like what?," came his cool reply.

"You know… so cold and mean looking."

"… No," he sounded sad, "she used to be really sweet and loving. I blame myself for her ending up in that hellhole."

"It's not your fault. You said there was nothing you could do. And if she is as hard hearted as Dimitri said then just…"

"Just what?," Riddick looked to her from where he sat on his bed.

"You deserve someone who's loving and kind. Someone who'd do anything for you." She looked to him strands of black hair falling in her face.

Jack's nostrils flared as tears stung at her eyes. _I'm not going to cry! I won't!_ Jack turned and hurried off down the hall, trying to keep herself from crying. Had Jack would have stayed a few more moments she would have heard the rest of the conversation.

Riddick raised a brow. "You mean like you?"

Nova hesistated a moment then nodded as she crawled into his lap.

Riddick just smirked to her and without warning he stood and let her fall to the floor with a thud. "Go back to your room Nova. I'm not one for cheap thrills with another man's girl."

Nova stood up glaring at him. "I'm not Brian's girl! It's over between us!"

"It's only over cause you thought I'd jump in bed with you. I've told you plenty of times that I ain't interested."

"You think Ms. Stone-Heart is gonna give it up to you? Ha!! She looks more likely to kill someone!" Nova then stormed out of his room. 

Riddick sat back down on his bed heavily. He sighed and lowered his head. He ran a hand over his scalp. _Jacklyn can you ever forgive me for not fighting to take you with me on the skiff? I'm sorry I let you go so easily. Just… please… give me another chance._

*************************

Jack hadn't been paying attention to where she was going. Her senses were clouded over with emotion and she never noticed the other person until they collided. She gave a surprised yelp and almost fell backwards. A hand gripped her arm and steadied her. She looked up through clouded over blue eyes. The man that stood before her was older than she was. He had short dirty blond hair and kind green eyes. Concern crossed his features as he looked at Jack. "Are you alright?"

Jack felt her throat tightening, had she wanted to answer, her voice would have never come. She took in a breath trying to calm herself. That only seemed to release the tears, as they began to pour down her cheeks. She felt weak and drained as she collapsed against him crying. She knew she'd been alone too long and now she was certain she'd be alone forever. The man wrapped his arms about her and held her as she cried. He stroked her back softly wondering why she was crying.

_I don't know to act anymore…_ she realized. _I spent too much time away from people I cared about that I forgot how to feel. I… I don't want to be a monster. _Jack choked out a sob as she clung to the man for support. Even with his slight build he was stronger than she thought. He held her close not letting her fall or move an inch.

Right now Jack didn't feel like moving. If she could have she doubted she would. All she could do was cry… cry all the pain and hurt out. She needed this. She needed to be held. She wanted to be held, she wanted to feel safe if just for a little while as she pretended she was in Riddick's arms.

Nova glared from around the corner as she watched. Then a sly grin crept across her face. She could probably use this to her advantage. She snuck back off to her room to plot out what she'd tell Riddick. _Brian you're too caring._ She sighed as she disappeared down a hallway to the right.

Brian held the trembling woman close as she cried. He frowned slightly, wondering what had gotten her so upset. He knew it wasn't best to pry, especially now. He let one arm move to her legs slowly and hook under her knees. In a swift motion he had her in his arms. Jack curled against him, almost like a kitten, her tears having slowed a bit. He walked slowly down the hall towards his room since he wasn't sure where hers was, and she was in no condition to tell him right now.

Once he was inside his room he moved to the bed. Her whimpers and sobs had quieted and she had finally stopped trembling. Brian carefully laid her down on his bed. She was sleeping now. _At least the poor girl's resting._ He wiped the wet spots on her cheeks softly as he peered down at her sadly. He missed Nova. Since Riddick came aboard she'd broken off their relationship and pursued him. He was thankful though that Riddick never seemed interested in her. He was determined that somehow he would get Nova back.


	12. 

Part XI

Part XI

Dreams were something that never bothered Jack since she'd found Riddick just over a year ago. Now, once again, they plagued her. Darkness. Darkness everywhere. Except this time she could see them, the beasts from the planet. A light in the darkness caught her eye. _The Skiff._ She had to get to the skiff.

She broke into a run, heading for the lights of the skiff. She saw someone ascending the ramp into the skiff. _Riddick?_

"Riddick!," she ran harder for the skiff now, a smile on her face.

He turned toward the voice and smirked as he saw the girl. He turned to look at her as she stopped at the bottom of the ramp. Jack's heart sank as she saw Nova standing behind Riddick.

"Riddick…?," she sounded unsure.

He tilted his head to the side slightly as he looked at her. "Yeah, kid?"

_Kid? Why is he calling me kid?_ A puzzled look crossed her face as she took a step toward him. "I love you… I love you Riddick."

An amused look crossed his face. He tilted his head back and laughed. Jack had a hurt look on her face.

Nova stepped to Riddick's side and put her arm around his waist. "Sorry hun. He's mine now." Nova winked to her.

Jack felt anger rush through her. She yelled and ran forward, her canines bared. Riddick reached out and yanked her away from Nova. The next instant she felt a sharp pain in her gut. She looked down slowly to see Riddick's blood covered hand by her stomach, his shiv embedded in her flesh. She looked back up to him slowly, she heard one word as he closed in for the kill. 

"Goodnight…"

*************************

Jack choked back a sob as she bolted upright in the bed. Her breaths were quick and uneven, her eyes shifting about as she recalled her dream. She almost started crying again but a noise made her look to the right. There was the man from earlier, rubbing his eyes and sitting up in the chair.

"You're awake." He smiled at her and extended a hand to her. "I'm Brian. You feeling better?"

Jack shook his hand slowly. "I'm Jacklyn. I guess I'm doing a bit better. You brought me here?" Truth was she felt worse after that dream. She forced a smile to him.

He returned the smile with warmth then he grinned to her. "You're lying to me. I see it in your eyes."

Jack blinked a bit, surprised that he could tell. She looked down to her lap. "Actually I feel shitty. I feel emotionally overwhelmed and I'm starving."

He laughed softly to her. "Well, if you ever want to talk I'm free. But I can remedy your hunger. Think you can walk?" He stood up and held a hand out to her.

She smiled and took his hand and stood up slowly. She quickly gained her bearings and tucked some hair behind her ear. She liked this guy. He was funny, sweet; kind, and he gave her his bed last night. In her book that made him a friend… and she knew she needed that now more than ever.

*************************

Jack sat at the table, across from Brian, as they ate. She had to marvel at how good everything tasted, much better than prison food. Brian couldn't help but smile and laugh at her. "Just wait till we stop at Necross 9. They have the best blukroat in the galaxy."

"Really? I've never heard of it. What is it?" Jack shoved another forkload of eggs into her mouth.

"Well it's a type of meat. It's red when raw but purple when it's cooked. It's tender and it melts in your mouth."

"Mmmm…," Jack had a stupid grin on her face, "sounds wonderful." She licked her lips to add affect.

Brian and Jack were soon both laughing. Jack felt wonderful, almost like she was her old self again. She pushed a few stray strands of hair out of her face. The door to the mess hall slid open and in walked Riddick followed by Nova. Jack's laughter stopped quickly, as her eyes narrowed. Her lips curled back in a slight snarl. Brian's laughter faded away slowly as he peered at her. When she didn't move her gaze, he turned his head to see what she was looking at. Riddick was getting his food and Nova was standing by him. He nodded slightly and looked back to Jack. "I know how you feel. I hate seeing her act like a kid after a piece of candy."

Jack looked back to him sharply. _Yeah well… that's *my* candy._ "Riddick can do whatever he wants. He doesn't belong to me." She glared down at her food. All her happiness from before was suddenly gone. "I'm gonna get some more juice. You want some?"

"Nah… I'm okay."

Jack stood up and walked toward the counter. She kept her gaze off Riddick as she neared him. Riddick peered at her a moment before he spoke. "Mind if I join ya?"

"It's a free galaxy.," came her cool response.

"Where ya sittin'?"

"With Brian.," she knocked on the counter, "Hey Cook! Large Juice and make it snappy." She gave a sigh of relief as she heard Riddick walk off to the table.

Nova stepped up to Jack's side. "Hey… sis."

Jack growled to her. "Don't call me that. You haven't done anything worthy enough for me to let you call me that."

"Geez what crawled up your pants and died?" Nova rolled her eyes.

Jack looked to her sharply, hair swaying behind her in its ponytail. "How about you trying to take him away!," her voice was a hushed shout. 

Nova glared back at her. "I didn't see your name on him anywhere.," she paused, "Besides after what we did last night… he's over you honey."

That was the last straw. All Jack saw was red. She grabbed Nova by the shirt and swung her around. Jack shoved her back, until Nova's back rammed into the wall. Jack bared her canines at her growling. It took her a few moments to realize Riddick and Brian were pulling her away from a gasping Nova.

Riddick stepped in front of her. "What the hell do you think you were doin'?!"

Jack glared at him but she couldn't hide the pang of hurt in her eyes. _Maybe Nova's right. Maybe he is over me._ Anger flared in her Jack as she hissed at Riddick. "Just leave me the fuck alone! Both of you." Jack turned quickly and stalked out of the mess hall.


	13. 

Part XII

Part XII

Jack lay face down on her bed crying into the pillow. Why did it hurt so much? It felt like she was dying, but she wasn't… her heart was breaking apart.

Sil sat down on the bed beside her and put her hand on her back. Jack jumped a bit and sat up quickly. She looked to Sil with watery eyes. Sil frowned deeply and leaned in, hugging Jack tight.

"You still love him don'tcha Mama-cat?"

Jack's throat tightened a moment as she hugged Sil tight. She swallowed a lump in her throat as she nodded, closing her eyes. "Yes… I do…"

"Why don'tcha tell him that then?" Sil's green eyes peered up to her.

"I can't kitty-cat… I've tried to… but the truth kept gettin' in the way. He doesn't love me…"

"That's not true!," Sil frowned and pulled back from the hug to look at her.

"It is kitty-cat.," Jack forced a smile to her, "There's nothin' we can do about it. We can't change how someone feels…"

"But…. But….," Sil sighed heavily and hugged Jack tighter than before, "it'll be okay Mama-cat,… I promise."

*************************

Sil got up from the bed slowly, a frown still on her face. She'd stayed there until Jack feel asleep… actually cried herself to sleep. She'd never seen Mama-cat cry so much and it worried her. She wanted to help her but she wasn't sure what to do.

Sil chewed on her lower lip as she quietly walked to the door. Maybe she could tell Riddick how Mama-cat felt. Maybe he'd listen to her. That or she'd knock some sense into him. _Ehh… more likely I'd get hurting trying._

She slipped out the door slowly, wondering what she'd tell the big guy. _Mama-cat really loves you. You're making her cry so much it'll prolly kill her. Don'tcha even care a little about her? If you don't then you're nothin' but a big meanie!! You better not make Mama-cat die! If you do then I'll… I'll make you pay! I won't let her go without a fight. That's why I'm doing this… I don't want to be alone anymore. Mama-cat makes me happy… I want her to be happy too…_

Sil turned the corner headed for Riddick's room when she collided with Nova. Sil fell back onto her rear, peering up wide-eyed at Nova. Nova looked at the girl perturbed.

"What do you want kid?"

Sil got up slowly, dusting her pants off. "I was just looking for Mr. Riddick."

"Why?," Nova quirked a curious brow at the girl.

"I was uhh… just gonna tell him something."

"Well he's a bit busy, kiddo. Why don't you tell me what you wanted to tell him and I'll give him the message."

Sil frowned a bit at her and shook her head, blond hair swishing side to side. "I'll jus' tell him myself. It won't take long." Sil tried to step around Nova.

Nova stepped back into the girl's path. "Looks you can tell me and I'll give him the message or you can go run along."

Sil narrowed her eyes at Nova._ What is her problem?! I just wanna talk with him!_ She tried to move around Nova yet again. Sil didn't notice the fist headed her way until it was too late. Sil was once more on the floor peering up at Nova. Sil tasted something metallic and touched her mouth. She glanced down to her fingers to see blood on them. Tears stung at her eyes as she scrambled to her feet, running off the way she came from.

*************************

Sil carefully slid herself between two crates. She slid down the wall until her bottom rested on the floor. She hugged her knees to her chest as she let the tears fall.

"Hey you alright?," came a concerned voice from the front of the opening.

Sil opened her eyes to a young man with a flashlight. His skin was copperish and his eyes were as black as coal, just like his hair. Sil sniffled a bit and nodded to the young man. "Y-yeah… I'm okay."

"Why don't ya come out? Don't want you to get squished if one of the cables breaks.," he smiled warmly at her. "By the way, I'm Billy."

Sil stood up slowly and inched her way out from between the crates. "I'm Sil. Nice ta meetcha.," she smiled a bit, but winced after she did.

Billy noticed her busted lip and the little trail of blood going down her chin. "What happened?"

"I sorta collided with someone's fist." Sil smirked trying to be funny.

Billy laughed and smiled a bit at her sense of humor. "Cute. But you don't want to be doing that too often."

"Why not?," she blinked up to him.

"Well, someone as pretty as you getting hurt… it just isn't right."

Sil blushed profusely as she giggled softly. She looked down to the floor shyly, hair falling over her shoulders.

*************************

"Brian!," Nova jogged up to him. "You'll never believe what that kid Sil just told me."

"What?," he looked at her almost skeptically.

"She told me that Jack likes you. I mean _really_ likes you. Know what I mean?" She gave him her classic grin.

Brian blinked a bit in surprise at that news. He'd have to get some things straight with Jack. He only considered her a friend, but his heart would always belong to Nova. "I'll talk to you later Nova." He ran a hand through his short blond hair as he walked off towards Jack's quarters.

*************************

He knocked on the door of Jack's room. Jack groaned a bit, being pulled from her sleep. "Come in. But you better have a good reason for waking me up."

Brian walked in slowly and gave her a nervous smile. "Jack we gotta talk.," he paused, "I know you think you like me but… I don't feel that way about you. I love Nova and I always will."

Jack blinked at him slowly. _He thinks… I'm in love with him?_ A wide grin crossed her face as she laughed. "W-what made you," she took a breath as she continued to laugh, "th-think I felt like that about you?!" She was laughing so hard she thought that she'd start to cry again.

Brian got a puzzled look on his face, then frowned. "What are you up to now Nova?," he muttered silently to himself.


	14. Part XIII

Part XIII

Part XIII

"Riddick… think you can meet me in my room. I need to go over someth8ing with you. Captain's orders.," came Brian's voice from the COM console.

Riddick pressed the button and spoke into it. "Sure thing. I'll be up soon then."

Brian smiled a bit. He knew Nova was the reason Jack and Riddick hadn't talked in the past few days since their return. Well he was giving them the chance. Nova wouldn't be able to interfere either; she was on duty at the bridge.

Jack walked in and peered at Brian with a raised brow. "What is it? What's so urgent that I had to come right away?"

Brian waved her over, smiling. Jack walked over to him as she quirked her other brow, a confused look on her face. He was acting strange. Brian put his hands on her shoulders and made her sit down on the bed. He then walked toward the door. There was a knock and Jack looked even more confused than before.

"Come in.," Brian turned to the door.

Riddick stepped in. "What is it Eiland?" His silver-blue eyes focused on Brian.

Jack's eyes widened a bit. _What the hell is Brian up to??_ Riddick saw a figure over Brian's shoulder. He shifted his position slightly so he could see who it was. _Jacklyn…_ Their eyes were locked on each other as silence filled the room.

Brian quietly moved to the side then to the open door. "You two need some time together. So you stay here and talk and I'll check on you later." He quickly ducked out of the room, letting the door shut. A beep came from his direction as he locked it with his pass code.

Jack's blue eyes shifted to the door slowly. "When I get outta here… boy is he ever goin' to get it!," her tone rose faintly as she half glared at the door. After a moment she let her gaze shift back to Riddick as she stood up slowly.

"So how long have you been fuckin' her? Days? Weeks? Months?!!," hurt flickered in her eyes as she glared at him.

"I haven't been fuckin' anyone, Jacklyn. I wouldn't have told you that I loved you if I were." His tone was calm and cool, arms crossed over his chest.

She felt almost instantly guilty for believing he betrayed her. Her head drooped down as she let her eyes close. She was afraid to believe his words, afraid to let herself believe them, it would mean she'd have to learn how to feel all over again. And the little she had been feeling for the past two weeks was almost more than she could stand. "How can you love me now… with what I've become?"

"Hey," his voice was soft, as he moved closer to her. He gently tilted her head up with his fingers, "You're the beginning of every good thing in my life now.," he paused a moment as he searched her eyes, "And I'll be the end of anyone or anything that tries to take you away from me again."

The tears stung her eyes as she looked up at him. They silently rolled down her cheeks now. She choked back a sob and leaned into him, a little hesitantly she wrapped her arms about him. "I… I'm scared I don't know how to love anymore…"

He wrapped his arms about her, running a hand up and down her back slowly. He leaned his head down until his cheek rested against hers. "I'll teach you to love again…"

Riddick tilted her head up toward him slowly. He gently kissed her tears away. "No more crying…," he whispered softly.

Jacklyn's blue eyes gazed up into his silver-blue ones. That moment was when they saved each other. They realized they were only themselves to each other, and that's all they wanted… and needed.

Riddick leaned down slowly and pressed his lips softly against hers. Jacklyn felt like electricity had shot through her. The world seemed to melt away, as if they were the only two people in the universe. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she close her eyes and deepened the kiss, her tongue snaking into his mouth. The smell of her filled his nostrils as his mouth devoured hers, his tongue dancing with hers. His fingers traced a slow line down her spine. She gasped a little bit in the kiss, pulling his tongue deeper into her mouth. He groaned a bit and closed his eyes, never wanting the moment to end.

The kiss was broke reluctantly and he rested his forehead against hers while they caught their breath. She smiled at him slowly as she opened her eyes. She licked her lips slowly, her tone teasing. "You have too many clothes on…"

A delightful smirk crossed Riddick's face. "So do you."

Jacklyn moved her hands to the front of his shirt. She carefully pulled it away from his skin. She raised her other hand and slowly cut it in half with a 'claw'. She gave a playful grin up to him. "Even more useful than I could have imagined."

He laughed deeply as she pushed his ripped shirt off his shoulders. A slight shiver ran through him as her fingers played lightly over his skin. His hands reached up and pulled her hair free of the ponytail. He ran his fingers through the mass of brown waves. _God… she's even more beautiful than I remembered._

He took in a sharp breath as she nipped lightly at his nipple. He gave a playful growl to her and slipped his hands beneath her shirt. She gave a faint moan from the long forgotten feeling. She pulled away from him long enough to let him remove her shirt, leaving them both half naked. He held her at arms length and looked at her as her hair fell over her shoulders, hiding her breasts just slightly.

"So beautiful…," he let his fingers brush her cheek softly.

Jacklyn smiled warmly at him, feeling her cheeks warm with color. "Think he would mind if we borrowed the bed?"

Riddick couldn't help but grin deviously. "Who cares… He locked us in here together," a mischievous glint flickered in his eyes, "and we got a lot of catching up to do."

She laughed quite loudly, wondering if Brian would have a room left when they were done. "Why don't you get those pesky clothes off, eh?"

Riddick looked to her smirking as he slid his boots off, followed by his socks. He was about to tell her the same thing. When he looked up though he saw that she had beat him to it. He thought… no he couldn't think… he could only feel… he felt like he was going to go crazy. He discarded his clothes recklessly on the floor and stalked up the bed. He could smell her, her sex, god he wanted her. He had never thought anyone could have affected him this much… but that was before love pierced his thick skull. She grinned up to him, letting her nails prick lightly over his chest. 

He groaned a bit. "Damn you're gonna have to stop that."

"Don't like it?"

"On the contrary. I like it quite a bit, just don't want to spoil the evening.: He grinned down at her.

She gave, what oddly sounded like, a purr up to him as she wrapped her arms about his neck. "Don't hold back…," came her soft voice.

His eyes searched her face silently for a few moments before he smiled at her. He positioned himself between her legs carefully as he leaned down and kissed her earlobe. "I won't…"

He moved his lips to hers in a bruising kiss as he wove his fingers into her hair. He darted his tongue into her mouth forcefully. She encircled her arms about his neck even more, pulling her body up slightly. She shivered as chills ran down her spine from her nipples brushing his hot flesh.

One powerful thrust and he buried himself deep inside her. They each broke from the kiss gasping. Their eyes met and they just stared at each other for a while. He bent his head down and suckled on her neck. She gave a pleased purr up to him, arcing her chest higher into his. His hands groped roughly at her sides as he began to thrust in and out of her. 

Jacklyn extended her hands over his back, her nails pricking at his skin. He shivered a bit and groaned into the flesh of her neck. He nipped at the tender flesh there, letting her know he enjoyed that.

He increased his pace, growing rougher as time went by. Jacklyn was gasping, yelping, and squirming under him. Seeing her like that only enthralled him even more. She leaned up and nipped at his neck, her canines scratching over his skin lightly. It sent a cold chill through him that caused him to growl. 

His hands slid up her sides slowly from her waist. He grasped her arms and pinned her hands over her head in one deft movement. He held her hands with one hand, the other sliding down between her breasts and across her stomach. His hand finally slipped behind her and into the small of her back, his fingers playing over her flesh. 

His eyes drifted back to her face. He peered at her a moment before he kissed her deeply. Jacklyn moaned into the kiss. She could feel the tingling warmth building up inside herself. He pulled from the kiss panting as he thrust harder into her.

"Riddick…," she whimpered a bit, writhing in pleasure under him, as blue eyes gazed up at him.

"Shhh…," his eyes locked on hers as he kept his pace up.

It was simultaneous as an intense sensation absorbed them both. They remained still for a few moments before he slowly lowered himself beside her. She curled into his side, letting her head fall to rest on his chest. He let his arms drape gently over her as they drifted off into a peaceful slumber. 


	15. Part XIV

Part XIV

Part XIV

It had been a few hours since they were thrown out of Brian's nearly destroyed room. They sat in the mess hall across from each other. Jacklyn nibbled on a piece of dried fruit as she looked at him with a grin on her face. Riddick couldn't help but chuckle. She looked like a sweet, little, innocent kitten as she nibbled on the fruit.

"You know I think I like the new you."

"Oh really?," she toyed with a curled strand of hair.

"Mmmhmm…," he nodded, leaning his forearms on the table.

"What do you like about the 'new' me?" She smirked, she couldn't wait to hear what he'd say.

"Well… you're not scared of me anymore. You know how to protect yourself, but mostly I think I'm in love with those glow in the dark eyes and those nails."

She laughed a bit shaking her head. "You forget… My fear of you is what drew me to you. Besides… after a while you stop fearing other people and you fear what you're becoming."

He frowned a bit to her. "I'm sorry they hurt you Jacklyn. If I would have known—"

"Hey," she reached over and touched his arm, "No one could have known. And I traded myself for the kid willingly. I don't have any regrets… neither should you."

He nodded lightly to her. She had changed in so many ways, yet she had stayed the same as well. Her compassion made her a sacrifice for someone else. And it seemed his stubbornness and logical thinking rubbed off on her; helping her to endure and later escape. 

And she had rubbed off on him. It was quite obvious to everyone now that 'the big guy' was sweet on her. He didn't, and wouldn't hide his feelings around her. Though he did keep himself guarded around others.

_A beast to a human. And she went from a human to a beast and back again. You are strong Jacklyn, whether you know it or not. And I love you all the more for that strength._

What she hadn't told him had been gnawing at her for the past few hours. He had a right to know and she wouldn't let him turn away from her. She glanced down to the tables metal top. Riddick raised a questioning brow as he sensed her mood change.

"You need to know something Riddick. It's about how I turned into the monster—"

"You don't have to tell me. I know how places like that can be."

She looked up to him, a sad expression on her face. One that reminded him of the sad, scared girl she had been when they escaped the planet. "You need to know this… so just listen please. When I was out because of the splicing… the doctor did some kind of tests on me…"

She paused and glanced down then back up to him. "I was told I was pregnant and well before Phil transported me."

Riddick looked at her in astonishment. A kid? They had a kid out there somewhere? He smiled lightly to her. "Don't worry. We'll find our kid, Jacklyn." He had never dreamed before that he'd want a family. Hell he wasn't sure he knew what a family was. He swore that he'd never have one in any way, shape or form. Now though… with her back and this news… he wasn't sure if he wanted to live his life without a family.

"Riddick… there is no kid.," her voice wavered and broke as she continued, "It would have jeopardized their experiment…. So they got rid of it."

All expression and emotion faded from his face. All his happy thoughts disappeared as a new pain sprung to life in his heart. Jacklyn noted that he even seemed to pale a bit.

It took him a moment to snap out of his daze before his eyes fixed on hers. He understood now why she had acted so cold to him at first. She was afraid to trust him with this secret. In that same instant the pain doubled as he thought about her carrying it around and trying not to tell him about it. He frowned deeply and stood up, moving around the table quickly. In the next moment his strong arms were wrapped tightly about her. She leaned back into him and rested her head on his shoulder. She turned her head to look at him, swallowing a lump in her throat before she spoke. "You okay?"

"Mmmm…," he just nodded to her as he gazed down at her. "Did they suffer long?"

"Unfortunately not the Doc, but the guard that drugged me before the operation did."

He nodded silently then and rested his chin atop her head. "You know what…? I think you're the strongest damn woman I've ever known. So many others would have just broke."

She laughed softly up at him. "Hey I had to be strong. I didn't wanna stay there forever."

He smiled faintly at her as the pain in his heart began to fade as he held her tight. "You have no clue how shocked I was when you tackled me in the transport."

She grinned to him slightly. "You don't know how surprised I was to see you."

"I have to say… You are the first woman that's ever pinned me and kept me down."

"Only 'cause you let me keep you pinned…. But I'll take that as a compliment." She leaned her head up and kissed his cheek.

He laughed softly down at her. "Believe me… it is one."

Nova watched the two holding each other. She'd paled because she knew she had a snowballs chance in Hell of getting Riddick to be hers. _Boy do I have some major begging to dish out. Not only to Brian but to Riddick and Jacklyn too. I can only hope they'll forgive me._ But right now Nova didn't feel strong enough or stable enough to approach them. She'd wait a while and come back when she was feeling better. Nova turned and hurried out of the Mess Hall and back to her room.


	16. Part XV

Part XV @pont-face { pont-family: Brush; } P.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } H1 { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; pont-STYLE: italic; pont-WEIGHT: normal; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; TEXT-ALIGN: center; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-style-next: Normal; mso-outline-level: 1; mso-pont-kerning: 0pt } H2 { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 14pt; pont-WEIGHT: normal; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; TEXT-ALIGN: center; mso-bidi-pont-size: 12.0pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-style-next: Normal; mso-outline-level: 2 } H3 { pont-FAMILY: Brush; pont-SIZE: 16pt; pont-WEIGHT: normal; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; TEXT-ALIGN: center; mso-bidi-pont-size: 12.0pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-style-next: Normal; mso-outline-level: 3 } P.MsoTitle { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 18pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; TEXT-ALIGN: center; mso-bidi-pont-size: 12.0pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoTitle { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 18pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; TEXT-ALIGN: center; mso-bidi-pont-size: 12.0pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoTitle { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 18pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; TEXT-ALIGN: center; mso-bidi-pont-size: 12.0pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } 

Part XV

Brian walked over to the table where Jacklyn and Riddick sat. He smiled at them. "Hey you two. You know it's gonna take me a week to clean up my room from the mess you two left."

Riddick gave his classic grin. "Well… you did lock us in there together."

Jacklyn gave his arm a playful slap as she grinned.

"Have either of you seen Sil? The cook is gripping his head off cause she hasn't showed for dish duty."

Jacklyn frowned slightly. "I haven't seen her since last night."

"We'll look for her." Riddick stood up and looked to Jacklyn. "I'll take the MaintanceBay, you check the Cargo Hold."

Jacklyn nodded to him as she got up and jogged out of the Mess Hall. She found Sil's scent easy enough as she neared the Cargo Hold. She also detected another scent, an unfamiliar one, probably one of the crew she hadn't met yet. The doors slid open and she walked inside. She paused for a moment as she glanced about. Jacklyn smirked a bit as she made her way towards Sil and the stranger.

When Jacklyn rounded the crate she stopped cold in her tracks. A startled Sil and Billy stared at her. Her eyes narrowed a bit as her gaze focused on Sil's busted lip. Her lips curled back in a snarl as she lunged at Billy. He staggered back a few steps before Jacklyn slammed him into a crate and held him there.

"Mama-cat no!!" Sil protested as she moved behind Jacklyn. Jacklyn glanced over her shoulder at her, she hesitated a moment then finally moved her arm from Billy's throat and let him go. Billy coughed as he gave a scared but relieved look to Sil.

Jacklyn turned to face Sil frowning, a hand reaching out as fingers brushed her chin in a motherly way. "Who hit you kitty-cat?"

Sil glanced down a moment then back up to her. The look on her face was so sweet and innocent Jacklyn couldn't help but smile. "Promise ya won't be mad at me?"

"I promise." _With a face as cute as that how can I be mad?_

Sil looked down once more. "Nova…"

A deafening silence filled the room as anger rushed through Jacklyn. Nova trying to fuck her life up was one thing, hitting her kid was another. No one got away with that, absolutely no one. She growled slightly and stormed out of the Cargo Hold, headed for the bridge.

************************

"Nova!!!," Jacklyn gave her a warning as she entered the bridge. Nova turned and stared wide eyed at her sister. A brutal shove slammed Nova against the wall, her nails pricking at the skin of her neck. Jason and Mia Reed watched in stunned silence.

"I've killed people for less that what you did!!"

A puzzled look crossed Jason's face. What was his little girl talking about? She killed people for less than what? "Jackie…?"

Jacklyn hardly paid him any mind. "You're lucky you're family… otherwise, I'd have killed you by now. Oh, and one last thing…," she stared into Nova's terrified green eyes, "…if you so much as touch her ever again…. I won't hesitate to kill you. Then you'll get to see how territorial a mother cat really is. Do you understand me?"

Nova nodded to her, unable to speak at the moment. When Jacklyn let her go she crumpled to the floor trembling. Jacklyn turned around and saw many faces staring at her. She just grinned out to the faces, her gaze resting on the smiling Riddick and Sil. 

"Jackie, what in the Hell did you mean by all that?!" Jason looked at her, his face red with anger. Mia was kneeling by Nova trying to comfort her.

Jacklyn winced visibly at the name as she turned to face him. "I'm not the little girl you left behind anymore, Dad. I'm just doing like you taught me before you disappeared from my life… taking care of my own."

"Jackie I won't tolerate any fighting on my ship. We work together if we want to survive… not try to kill each other."

"Then maybe we'll get our own ship. And can you stop using that name? Little 'Jackie' is gone. She has been for a while now."

"Then what am I supposed to call you?," he frowned from her words and harsh tone.

"Jack, Jacklyn, I don'—"

"How about Alpha?," Riddick broke in as he moved to her side. They both gave him a puzzled look.

"Why that?," Jason asked solemnly.

"Well… for one she was the beginning that showed me all the good I could do. Secondly… I think her, Evie," he gestured to Sil, "and me could all use a new start."

A slow smile moved across Jacklyn's face as she peered up at Riddick. He gave a warm smile down to her as he draped an arm around her shoulders and then Sil's. She thought back to what he had told her. '_You are the beginning of every good thing in my life now. And I'll be the end of anyone or anything that tries to take you away from me again._'

"Sounds like a plan to me…," she smirked up to him, "Omega." If he was determined to name her and Sil after old Biblical terms and people she'd do the same to him. He just chuckled a bit and grinned down to her. Sil had a huge smile on her face as she giggled happily, wrapping her arms about Riddick's waist and hugging him. He looked over to her and smiled lightly before looking back to Jacklyn.

Jacklyn knew she was were she belonged. She was with the people that loved her the most. They were all she needed and wanted. And to think just over a year ago she thought she'd paid the price for love…. Looked like she'd given more than her share and now she was getting it back tenfold. It was more than she could have ever hoped for. 

Another chance… Another life… 

************************

THE END 

...OR IS IT?

Authors Note :So how did you guys like it? Sorry it took me so long to get it posted. Please send in your reviews, good or bad I don't care. I wanna know what you guys thought. What did ya like? What didn't ya like? That kinda stuff. Also, right now I'm unsure if I'm going to make anymore sequels to this story. I'm working on trying to get another story together that a friend suggested I write. If you have an idea for a story feel free to send it to me and I'll see if I can write something. If ya do send in ideas I ask for a pen name or nickname or something so I can give credit when I get finished writing about the idea. Well I guess I've talked quite enough, eh? 

Have a great day guys!

Jacklyn C. Reed


	17. QUESTION FOR EVERYONE!

Okay guys I've got a question here. Who wants another sequel to this story of mine?? Been thinking of turning it into a trilogy. Problem is I'm not sure where to point it. I've got two possibles though. I want you guys to read over them & then send a review telling me which one you think I should I do. I'd really appreciate it guys! ^-^  
  
  
1.)Years off in the future, Jack & Riddick have three kids. On their way back from a solo mission, Jack & Riddick disappear. Sil & Billy are left to raise the kids & it chronicles them growing up, how their parents disappearing affected them, and the different lines of work they end up going into. Then about 14 years later they mysteriously reappear for unknown reasons ((The rest of the plot is still unsure. If you have ideas for it send them to me!!!!))  
  
2.)We find out what really happened to the baby Jack thinks she lost. ((Everything still undetermined as of yet.))  



End file.
